Love At Moonlight
by The True Dodo
Summary: A story where Diana just arrived at the League of Legends. Both start to get interested in eachother and that leads to something more. Characters are slightly OOC and it's a little bit AU.


**Hi all! This is more first fanfiction. I know the pairing is a little odd, but I just thought of it and went with it. Shoutout to my stepsister who helped with this. Furthermore I know this first chapter is short compared to most stories here, but all my chapters are gonna be like this ;x**

 **Anywho, I'll try to update weekly (maybe faster, maybe slower ;p), but since I'm gonna make chapters a little over 1k words it'll probably be weekly or sooner. My writing style may not be fantastic, but be sure to leave constructive criticism to help me improve. Also, if you have any ideas later on be sure to pm me or say so in your review, depending if I like them I'll take them into consideration for my story.**

 **Last but not least, sublikescribe and stuff, but more importantly enjoy!**

 **~Dodo**

* * *

 _ **Love At Moonlight**_

 **Chapter 1: Arrival**

 _Diana_

 _Well, here I am_ , I thought. I finally arrived at the Institute of War, after I got the letter from high summoner Kolminye, to become a champion in the League of Legends. Now I can finally can become an approve "faction" in Valoran, for how far only myself as Lunari can be counted as a faction.

After going through ginormous double doors, I stood on a small square. _This place is frigging huge._ I started walking in a random direction when, I assumed, a summoner ran up to me and said: "Are you the new champion Diana? –Yes," I replied. "Oh good, follow me then. I'll show you the way to high summoner Kolminye where you'll be judged and have to fill in some paper work."

Following the summoner, I saw all kinds of people, creatures, animals and other beings. When we finally came to a door, which said: 'Vessaria Kolminye', the summoner said: "She's been expecting you, Miss Diana". I nodded and opened the door. On the other side I found a rather spacious room with a rather small desk for such a room, with Vessaria Kolminye sitting behind it. "Welcome to the Institute of War, or also known as the League of Legends, Diana from the Lunari. I'll be judging you here if you're fit to be a champion and help you with any questions or difficulties with filling the forms to allow you to stay here and participate."

* * *

 _3 hours later_

"Finally done," I sighed. "Let's find my room, settle in and find this person so-called Irelia for a tour and explaining some things about the League." I started walking into the direction that Vessaria said, where should be the dormitories. I took off to the right, when I suddenly felt something huge move into me. For a moment the air was pressed outta my lungs and I fell backwards. I embraced for impact and closed my eyes, but instead of stone floor I felt a strong arm holding me up. "Watch where you're walking, Miss…" He said with a low and rough voice. "Diana." I finished his sentence, while opening my eyes. I saw his big posture, broad shoulders, black hair, square jawline and his huge ass axe. _He has to be at least 6 inches taller than I,_ I thought to myself. Realizing that I was staring I responded: "Sure will, Mister." After I stood straight, he made an "Hmpf" and we both went on our ways. Walking for quite some time I finally found my room. Unpacking my things and checking out my apartment, I went to bed for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

The next morning I went to the cafeteria since Vessaria said that'll the place where I most likely would find Irelia with her friends. After grabbing some toast with scrambled eggs and bacon, I went to look around the tables to find the woman of the description. Not much later I found her and introduced myself. She replied kindly with a well-rehearsed welcome word and introduced herself. After I sat down she explained what the tour was about and what she was gonna show me. She also told about the matches on Summoner's Rift and the political values of them.

Finishing our breakfast I followed Irelia around. She first showed me the library, the Elysium and practice rooms/areas. Then we went to the "Spectators Room", where she wanted to show me a match that was going on on Summoner's Rift. When we arrived there, she explained some basic rules and things about the match itself and the battlefield. After a while I noticed that one of the champions currently on the field was strangely familiar, although he was definitely wearing something different. This time he wore some metallic suit with some green stuff on it and every time he did something with his axe some of the green stuff landed on the ground around him. "Who's that?" I asked Irelia when the camera focused on the man. "That's Darius, The Hand of Noxus. Why? –Well, I kinda bumped into him yesterday and I never got his name." Irelia pulled up one of her eyebrows and said, "Oh really, not one of the best guys the bump into, especially considering you don't want to be on his bad side. –Why that?" I asked. "Well," she started, "After Swain and General Du Couteau, Darius has the most influence in Noxus and he has the strength to prove that too. –Oh" I said softly.

After the match was finished by a decisive victory for Darius and his allies, Irelia told me that I could go my own way since she didn't have any more to show or say. I walked to the cafeteria since I noticed the sun was almost behind the horizon and I was feeling quite hungry after such an educational day.

Finished with my dinner, I went to the Elysium - which was actually just a gigantic courtyard – to meditate under the moonlight.

* * *

 _Darius_

After my match was over, I went get some dinner at the "Take Away"-stand, since I wasn't feeling to go sit at the cafeteria. For some reason that white haired woman I bumped into yesterday kept crossing my mind. She had some symbol on her forehead and silvery blue eyes that looked like it pierced through your soul. With that he quickly noticed yesterday she wasn't that bad looking either. So after inquiring with Swain who she was, he told me I should better ask Leona or Pantheon, since she came from the area around Mount Targon and she has something to do with some ancient people that most folk thought were long extinct.

After finishing my burger and fries in my room, I went to the part of the dormitories where Leona, Pantheon and, probably that woman too, resided. Along the way he found himself having some odd feeling about her and it nagged him that he couldn't remember her name.

When he arrived, he doubted who he should go to first. After thinking about it, he found Pantheon to be the best to ask first since the Rakkor don't have any real political problems – unlike the Solari at least. After knocking on the door he heard some scrambling on the other side, until the door opened and he found Pantheon at the door with some sort of apron on. "Huh, Darius?" he questioned kinda surprised. "Yeah, am I interrupting? Since I have a couple of questions." I answered. "Ehm, no, not anymore." Pantheon said laughing. "I just finished baking some cookies. –Oh, great, may I enter then?" I asked. "Sure thing. Come in," he said. "Go and take a seat, I'll be right there and bring some of the cookies."

After 5 minutes he came into the living room and put down a plate with some cookies: "So, Darius, what is it what you wanted to ask? Since we don't talk very often. –Well," I started, "It's about the new champion that arrived just yesterday. She kinda intrigued me and I wanted to know more. Although I don't remember her name, only what Swain said that she came from Mount Targon, so I figured you would know more about her. –Oh, I reckon you are talking about Diana? –Yes," I said a little too quickly. "So who is Diana, exactly?"


End file.
